


Stealing Hearts

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: Clary works a security desk job at the library, Isabelle works the circulation desk. Once they start talking they find that they absolutely want to hang out outside of work, and maybe, just maybe, be more than friends.





	1. It's Friday, I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> okay so originally this was just going to be a short, one-chapter fic that would maybe total like 2000 words but that didn't happen and i got really inspired and i love femslash february and clizzy and yeah i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing this

            It was a Friday night when it all started. More precisely, Friday night at exactly seven o’ three PM when the girl working the security desk at the library walked in. Izzy looked up to see a flash of vibrant red hair and realized she had never seen her before. _Huh, must be a new girl._ She looked back to her screen, trying to figure out this math problem she had been stuck on for a few minutes now, and hoped that nobody would come up to her desk to check out a book anytime soon. She had taken the job at circulation desk because she needed some extra money, and figured it would be relaxing to work at the library. Most of the time, it was. Sometimes she had people return books and would then proceed to yell at her about how they had fines, but every time she would tell them there wasn’t anything she could do and would tell them sorry, despite never meaning it.

            “Hey, what’s your name? I’m Clary.”

            Izzy whipped her head around. Usually the people working security desk tended to just avoid talking to anybody at the circulation desk.

            “Oh, uh, I’m Isabelle. Nice to meet you! I’m assuming since I’ve never seen you around you’re new here?”

            “Yeah. I had a job last semester working food services, but they kept making me wash dishes every week and it was just really stressful so I quit and just got a job here instead,” She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

            “Well hey, at least this job should be better,” Isabelle commented, fidgeting with her necklace.

            “I’m hoping as much,” Clary replied. She noticed somebody coming up to the desk, let out a small sigh, and rummaged through the lost and found to find their umbrella. Isabelle turned back around to find a person waiting at the front desk expectantly, and they both went back to work.

 

* * *

 

            A week passed by before Clary ended up working the same shift as Isabelle was. She smiled when she saw her walk through the doors, already feeling more at ease. Her presence alone made Isabelle feel more peaceful. How this was possible, she had no clue, but that’s what happened. Maybe it was her adorable smile or the sympathetic way she assured people she would try to keep an eye out for their set of keys that would most likely never be found. Maybe.

            “Hey, you’re back,” Isabelle grinned. “Oh, by the way, I never mentioned it last week, but if you want to just call me Izzy I’m totally cool with it.”

            “Izzy, huh?” Clary paused for a second, “I like it. My full name is Clarissa but that usually only got used when my mom used to yell for me to get my attention,” She smirked.

            “I totally feel you on that. The worst though is when your parents also add on your middle name so you just know that you’re totally screwed,” Isabelle laughed.

            “That’s the worst! So, uh, how has your day been going so far?”

            “Not too bad. I’ve got a calculus exam next week that I’m stressing out about, but overall I’m doing pretty good,” Isabelle responded. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a deep breath.

            “Well hopefully you do good on it!”

            Isabelle thanked her and checked to see if anybody looked like they were about to come up to the desk. Sure enough, somebody was walking up with the stapler in his hand. Isabelle had a grudge against the stapler due to the fact that it usually got jammed at least once a week, and she had never gone more than two days without having to refill it. Of course, it was always during her shift that the stapler got brought up. Even when she was working with other people, they always brought it to her. She was convinced that people could just sense that she hated the stapler and brought it to her as a cruel joke. She swore under her breath before plastering on a fake grin.

            “Hi, how can I help you?”

            “The uh, stapler ran out of staples.”

            “No problem, I can fill it right back up for you!” She said with a smile. She grabbed the stapler out of his hand, refilled it, and handed it back as quickly as she could.

            Isabelle turned around to stare at Clary, who had already gotten out a textbook and was presumably studying. She noticed the way that Clary twirled a strand of hair in between her freshly-painted fingertips and knew she was fucked. She didn’t know how she was going to get her phone number, but she knew that she wanted to, and soon.

 

* * *

 

            By some sort of miracle, Clary’s supervisor kept sending her over to the science and engineering library for every Friday night shift. Usually most people would end up staying at the main library security desk, but like clockwork, she was sent over every Friday. Not that she was complaining. In reality, she wanted to thank her supervisor a thousand times for sending her over so she could talk to the cute girl who worked the circulation desk. She was always really friendly and kept her company and it was just overall really nice.

            “Hey Izzy, how’s it going?”

            “Not too bad. Ended up getting a solid ninety percent on my calculus exam, so I’m pretty excited about that!”

            “That’s awesome! That deserves a high-five,” Clary replied, holding up a hand. A high-five was exchanged and Isabelle wished that she could hold Clary’s hand forever.

 

* * *

 

            Isabelle was disappointed the next Friday when she ended up having to call in sick for work. She had thrown up once that day and wasn’t trying to push herself too much, but she knew that there was a good chance that she was missing seeing Clary. She ended up coloring a page out of one of the coloring books she had bought and listened to music while relaxing. She took sips of hot tea and felt a little better.

 

* * *

 

            It was that next Wednesday when Isabelle saw Clary again. Her biology class had let out ten minutes early and she was heading back to her dorm when she saw that familiar fiery hair in her sight. Clary had her headphones in and was looking down at her phone. Isabelle presumed that she was answering a text message. She waited for Clary to look up before waving at her. Clary took her headphones out and Isabelle started to walk next to her, thankful that the universe somehow put them together again.

            “Missed you at work last Friday, what happened?”

            “I was feeling really sick, but hey at least I’m better now!”

            “Ahh, that sucks, but yeah totally understandable. So, how has your day been going?”, Clary asked

            “Not too bad. My chem lecture let out a little early for legit the first time ever, so I’m glad about that. How about you?”

            “I’ve been stressing over my stats midterm, which is tomorrow, and I’ve barely studied for it but I barely have any time. Besides that though, pretty good. Where are you headed?”

            “To be honest I don’t have any plans so I was just going to go back to my dorm but I figured I’d walk with you wherever you’re headed,” Isabelle confessed.

            “I’m headed over to the main library right now since my shift starts in fifteen minutes,” Clary sighed, “I so wish I didn’t have to work tonight.”

            “I feel you on that one. I worked this morning before my classes and morning shifts are the most boring thing ever,” Isabelle complained before conceding, “but they are relaxing.”

            They walked the next few minutes in silence, enjoying the unexpectedly warm February breeze. The sun was shining brightly and people had brought their dogs outside. Isabelle could see a few people tossing a frisbee around, while other people were reading textbooks in their hammocks. It felt like spring was arriving early, and it was a wonderful feeling.

            “Hey, I gotta go, but it was nice walking with you,” were the words that took Isabelle out of her daydream.

            “Yeah, definitely! Hey, uh, can I get a hug?” Isabelle tried to hide the blush that was creeping its way across her cheeks.

            “Of course,” Clary enveloped Isabelle in a hug. She took a deep breath, letting herself melt into this feeling of warmth and comfort. Isabelle could smell a hint of perfume that’s scent was similar to the sugar sweet of cupcakes. It suited her. She pulled away slowly, not fully wanting to.

            “Hey, do you have a snapchat or something I could add you on? We should totally hang out some time,” Clary asked, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

            “We totally should! And yeah just give me a second,” Isabelle tapped the icon on her phone screen and held it out to Clary. Clary added her and waved her goodbye, promising that they would for sure hang out sometime soon. Isabelle flashed a grin, returned the wave, and walked away. She hadn’t felt this happy in weeks.


	2. You should be alone with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really love clizzy i'm so emo over them and i hope you are too. also, they make out. it's great. idk what else to put here but i hope you enjoyed this and please leave a comment if you did? thanks for reading this!

            **Clary, 4:55 PM: Heyyy! :D If you don’t already have any plans this weekend we should hang out and get lunch or something**

**Izzy, 5:02 PM: That sounds awesome! My parents are coming down to visit on Saturday, but I’m free on Sunday if that works for you :)**

**Clary, 5:02 PM: Sounds good! What time?**

**Izzy, 5:03 PM: How about 12:30-ish?**

**Clary, 5:05 PM: Perfect! I’ll see you then :)**

Isabelle had spent the whole morning forcing her hair to look like it was loosely curled and debated which eyeshadow she should wear. She had painted her nails a deep purple the night before, and was deciding between wearing olive green or shimmery, light purple eyeshadow. She asked her roommate which she should wear, but only got a shrug and a “both would look fine” for a response, which while nice, was not particularly helpful at the moment. She let out a long, stress filled sigh, and started applying the olive green eyeshadow. After carefully applying it and making sure her eyeliner was perfectly winged, she pulled her black boots on, straightened out her dress, grabbed her purse, and got ready to walk down the two flights of stairs to meet Clary outside of her dorm.

            “Hey!” Clary waved at Isabelle, immediately getting her attention.

            “Hey! How’s it going?”

            “Pretty good. The weather today is so great I love it,” Clary grinned, taking her hair out of her ponytail to let it flow in the wind.

            “I know, right? This dress is short sleeved and I don’t even have to wear a jacket over it. It’s a miracle,” Isabelle replied. Isabelle let her hands drop to her sides and wished that Clary would reach out and grab one of them. Clary purposely walked closer to Isabelle, hoping that she would get the hint.

            “So, uh, what’s your major?” Clary asked while sitting down in a booth. They had decided to just go to Panera Bread. It was close by and they both loved it, so it seemed like the obvious choice.

            “Currently it’s chemistry, but I’m not certain that’s what I want to go into for sure. For now though, that’s what I’m sticking with. What about you?”

            “Art history major, but I’m also doing a psychology minor just because it’ll be something easy to add on and I like it,” Clary informed her.

            “Nice! What’s your favorite art, like… generation?” Isabelle tried. She let out a nervous laugh, but Clary was just glad somebody actually asked her a question besides the typical “yeah, but what are you going to do with that in the future?”.

            “Don’t really have a definite favorite, but I do like impressionism. It’s pretty neat,” Clary told her.

            “Huh, sounds interesting,” Isabelle replied.

            Their conversation flowed easily for the next hour and a half, with occasional pauses to take bites of sandwiches and sips of soup. At one point Isabelle excused herself to refill her cup of lemonade, and that was the only time that Clary checked her phone. She couldn’t help but get absorbed into conversation with Isabelle. Something about her just made Clary want to talk to her about anything and everything she could think of. Maybe it was because she had a crush on her, but maybe it was also just because she was a good listener. Maybe it was both. Isabelle caught herself leaning towards Clary a lot more than she usually would while they were talking, and she swore she must’ve been messing with her hair at least half of the time, not that she could really help it. At least her usual bad habit of biting her nails when she was nervous hadn’t emerged.

            “Hey, so uh, I’ve got nothing to do for the rest of the day. Would you maybe want to come hang out in my dorm? I’ve got a roommate but she’s barely ever there,” Clary suggested.

            “That sounds great!”

            “Alright, awesome! We should totally watch a movie or something.”

            “Sounds like a good idea to me,” Isabelle replied, almost not believing that Clary had, whether she knew it or not, basically suggested a Netflix and chill date.

            Isabelle walked into the room and knew within seconds exactly which side of the room was designated as Clary’s. There were a few small posters hanging up, fairy lights dangling from her bed, and a few colored pencils scattered on her desk. She noted a beanie also lying on the desk on top of a sketch pad, and felt like this could easily be her new home. She plopped herself on the futon that had a big, fuzzy blanket hanging off the side, and kicked off her boots. Clary sat down next to her, not even a hair’s length apart. She swore she felt electricity run through her when she felt Izzy’s arm brush up against her own.

            “So, uh, what movie do you want to watch? Have anything in mind?” Isabelle coughed, trying to get her brain to focus on anything besides how close in proximity Clary was to her.

            “Okay so maybe this is an odd pick, but have you seen the movie Jupiter Ascending?”

            “I haven’t, but I heard it was definitely an interesting movie to say the least,” Isabelle laughed. Her brother Alec had been dragged along to see it by his boyfriend, and he came back from it talking about how weird it was, but in a good way.

            “Want to watch that then?”

            “Yeah, sure,” She agreed.

            Fifteen minutes of the movie had passed and Clary was glad she had already seen this movie because if she hadn’t, there was no way she’d be able to pay attention to it with the palpable tension that was present in the room. Isabelle’s right leg was touching Clary’s left, and neither was willing to move beyond that for the moment. Neither wanted to ruin the delicate balance between friendship and relationship that currently existed, but at the same time all Clary wanted to do was pull her in close for a kiss and not stop until she ran out of air. Instead of doing this, Clary ran her fingertips through her curls and took a deep breath. Isabelle quickly picked up on this and gazed over at her, catching her stare and holding onto it. She glanced at Clary’s lips, and couldn’t help but imagine how soft they would feel against her own.

            Clary leaned in first. Isabelle gasped into the kiss and froze up at first. Slowly, she melted. She pressed her body up against Clary’s, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Isabelle felt a spark run through her whole body, as if she had suddenly been brought to life. The kiss was messy. It was Isabelle’s lips being covered in saliva, Clary’s hair being pulled at to the point where it was a tangled mess of red, and it was Isabelle pulling back fast to catch her breath before diving back in for more and more. Clary dug her nails into Isabelle’s back, hard, and Isabelle couldn’t stop herself from letting out a moan that vibrated through her whole body. Clary smirked and did it again. Isabelle let out a laugh, not able to contain just how incredibly happy this girl made her. They broke apart, letting their foreheads rest against one another.

            “So, uh, that just happened,” Clary laughed.

            “Yeah, yeah it did,” Isabelle replied. They laced their fingers together, neither of them ever wanting to let go.


End file.
